


Fire and Water

by SilverNight88



Series: Fire & Water [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Invaders (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fantastic Four - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Johnny Storm - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Requited Love, Surprise Kissing, additonal characters mentioned, after 80 years Namor finally kisses jim, ben grimm - Freeform, franklin richards - Freeform, jimor - Freeform, reed richards - Freeform, sue/reed - Freeform, susans storm, valeria richards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: Namor thinks Jim is dead but when he sees the Human Torch alive he finally gives into his long suppressed feelings and kisses him.[Set during the events of Fantastic Four (1961) #645]





	Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlantiSapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlantiSapphire/gifts).



**Fire and Water**

 

Namor found himself grinning during the fight, even if this was a fight that would decide the fate of the world that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the way that his enemies fell beneath his hand. It gave him supreme satisfaction to harm those who would dare raise a hand against those whom Namor had considered his friends. Susan was faltering, her mind weighed down by the thoughts of losing her family, her children. Her shields were cracking. Namor flies by her, his wings flapping madly after he punches his way through the giant.

“FIGHT IT SUE,” he roars at her, DON’T LET HIM WIN!”

She is strong, and she won’t let them hurt her family, she fights. There is a flash of fire, _Jim_ , the Human Torch flies through the air with such grace, an avenging angel made of fire. Namor twists his head to catch another glimpse of his oldest friend before Jim uses his power to take aim once more, Namor’s grin widens, glad that the Torch’s fire ball hits the target. The fight goes on, _who knew that after all these years it would come down to this?_ Namor standing once more by the humans as he fought another war that wasn’t his own?

He feels almost as though no time had passed at all, that this was still 1939 and he was still that same stupid teen who thought he could fight the entire world on his own, but he knows better now, he knows that fighting the world with your family is the only way to win, and win they would. Namor would accept no less. He and the Fantastic Four had a rocky past but none of that mattered now. Jim is protecting Franklin, The Thing fights alongside their allies, even the Avengers have shown up but it’s all background noise as Namor fists connect with another one of the Quiet Man’s minions. His knuckles hurt, the skin cracks from the force of his blows, and blood flows down his fingers, but he doesn’t stop, taking down one target then another and another. Suddenly Namor finds himself standing with Susan and her son. _Where is Jim?_ He was just here behind him.

Namor turns, and watches Johnny and Jim flying together. There is a huge explosion, flames rain down from the sky, and the building is torn asunder as the two men who called themselves the Torch disappeared inside that crumbling hell.

“ _Johnny_ ,” Susan’s voice sounds muffled, like it is coming from far away.

“ ** _Jim_**.” His friend’s name on his lips. Namor feels like everything is moving in slow motion, yet his mind races trying to come up with an explanation, Jim wasn’t dead, not again he… he couldn’t be. Namor’s enemy, his friend, his family, his… no. **_Jim can’t be dead._**

He takes a step towards the building, it explodes outwards, shards of glass from the windows fly through the air and he is close enough to feel them cut his cheeks, ash falls to the street, the heat of the explosion sears him but he is numb to everything but the thought of Jim. How Jim looked when he smiled, how he cursed Namor’s name, how he fought, how he spoke when Namor asked him for help.

_“I’ll be there for you water rat.”_

_“I would expect no less.”_

This **couldn’t** be the end, how many times had Jim died? How many times had he seen the light go out of his friend’s eyes? How many? _How many times would he have to be left behind?_

His nails are digging into his skin and Namor doesn’t remember curling his hands into fists.

“Not again,” Susan sounds desolate, her little brother is gone again.

_Neptune, please…_

Namor wants to pray, to get down on his knees and beg… _not again. Please Neptune, not again._

He can’t breathe, his lungs hurt and his gills flutter uselessly in the dry air, he cant bre-

“No, look Mom!” Franklin’s voice cuts through his thoughts. “There’s Agent Hammond! But where’s-”

Namor isn’t listening anymore, he is moving, towards a man who comes flying slowly out of the debris, soot and ash covers Jim, but now Namor has reached him and his heart thunders madly as he grabs Jim and pulls him close. His lips touch the Torch’s, mashing them together as his arms wrap around Jim’s body, they feels soft and warm under his own. He can’t let go, and the kiss goes on, he can feel Jim’s shock then his hands cupping the back Namor’s head, fingers running through ink black hair, and kissing him back.

The Sub-Mariner, a man who so many feared and hated, was _shaking_ , he can’t express the emotions that fill him, fear, joy, desire, happiness all run together and his tongue brushes Jim’s lips, urging them open, relieved when Jim responds. Their bodies pressed tightly together and kissing where the world could see. The two are deaf to the cheers of the other heroes as Johnny flies out of the building, his powers returned to him, and they all celebrate their victory. Susan, Ben, Reed, and the children running to swarm Johnny in hugs as they hold each other. The streets are awash with sound, but Namor isn’t listening. Jim is kissing him back, harder than before and the thrill of it surprises the sea king. Namor never had the courage to do this in the past even though his own Atlantean upbringing meant he didn’t have the same prejudices as the humans when it came to loving men, but in the 1930’s it was something that could get a person killed. He didn’t want Jim to suffer or worse yet, to tell Namor he wasn’t interested.

Namor didn’t think he could bear it if Jim began to treat him differently, so he found excuse after excuse; anything to put off telling Jim how he felt, for nearly eighty years. They had been through so much but now Namor feels a spike of fear as he pulls back.

Jim’s lips are swollen, red, and Namor wants to swoop in for another kiss. He still has his arms wrapped around him, afraid that Jim will push Namor away, yell at him, leave him…

“Well…” Jim’s voice is rough, and his blue eyes shine from the flames that still surround them as they stand in the broken remains of the building, it’s like there is an inner fire in the vibrant blue depths and it holds the Sub-Mariner in place.

“Jim- I… I-”

Namor cuts himself off, a blush spreads across his cheeks to the tips of his ears and Jim notes this. The King feels hot, and embarrassed that he let his emotions escape him like that. His fingers dig into Jim’s back trying to tell him without words what he _wanted_ to say.

After a moment of tense silence between them, Jim’s solemn look changes as a warm smile spreads across his face. He punches Namor on the shoulder.

“It took you long enough Water Rat! Am I going to have to wait another eighty years before you ask me out?”

Jim’s light teasing makes something inside Namor snap and he can breathe again, a laugh bubbling out of his chest as he chuckles. He uses one hand to wipe away some of the ash that covers Jim’s cheek, his fingers trace the man’s jaw as he marveled at how handsome he was.

“I think we’ve waited long enough _Fire Bug_.”

Namor pulls Jim back in for another kiss, and Jim doesn’t hesitate this time. The other heroes have finally caught on to the fact that the Sub-mariner was kissing the Human Torch and they give each other silly grins, Reed wraps his arms around Sue and asks her ‘when did that happen’. He had been sure that Namor and Jim were just friends, but of course his attention had always been with his work. Susan gives him a small shake of her head as she watches the two, happy for them.

Ben calls out, “Hey! When you two are done sucking face we have a victory party back at the Baxter building!”

“Aw Ben, why’d you have to go and kill the mood?” Johnny complains playfully, happy that his flame is back and his family is safe, “Let them have some fun!”

Jim and Namor ignore them all; the only thing they see is each other and the untold possibilities that lay before them.

**_Fire and Water, what a strange pair they make, but both perfectly made for the other._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This paring is my OTP and I recently reread this comic and there was a perfect moment for them to kiss so I wrote it.  
> As always Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
